Heat
by RadicalEd57
Summary: It's hot and the Roosterhead's bored so he decides to go bother a wolf. SaiSa ONESHOT


Author's notes: So I wrote this when I was bored. Another RK SaiSa fic, so ya. Enjoy! XD

Warning-shounen ai/yaoi, humor, silliness

Pairing-SaiSa

Summary- Its hot and the Roosterhead's bored so he decides to go bother a wolf.

Disclaimer-Don't own. Don't sue. If I did own RK this would've been the first episode...

'blah' thoughts

-blah- notes

* * *

**HEAT**

It was a bright, hot summer day. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, much to Sanosuke Sagara's disappointment.

"Geez, it's hot!" Sano grumbled. He shielded his eyes from the blaring sun and sighed. "Guess I'll go visit him then. I'm sure he'll be happy to see me." He grinned, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning against. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off in the direction of the police station whistling happily.

-------------------

Chou was doing paper work when hands slammed on his desk. Chou jumped and look up to see a grinning Sano. "Hey Broomhead!"

Chou smirked. "Well, if it ain't the Roosterhead. Whatcha up to?"

"Just goin' to poke fun at Saitou. He in there?"

"Yep. Be careful though. He's grumpy as hell today. 'this heat n' all."

"I just might keep that in mind." Sano laughed. "See ya!" Sano sauntered to the door of Saitou's office, which had a plain sign reading: 'Goro Fujita', and calmly knocked. When he heard a grumbled "Come in..." he threw open the door so hard, that it slammed into the wall and knocked off a hanging scroll of Mt. Fuji. "Oops." He grinned cheekily. "Your doodle fell..."

Saitou coolly glared at Sano. "1) That is art. Not a "doodle", as you put it. 2) Why do you always have to make a loud, extravagant entrance? It's annoying."

"Ooh. Hajime, you're so mean!" Sano teased and stuck his tongue out at him. He walked over to Saitou. "I just thought you'd like some company after bein' stuck with ol' Broomhead all day. And plus, we can use this opportunity to have some kinky sex in your office." He winked and pecked Saitou on the cheek.

Saitou merely looked at Sano saying, "No." and went back to his paperwork.

"Aw, why not?"

"Do you not see the stack of papers right here?"

Sano looked down. There was indeed a big stack of papers. "...Yeah."

"Well, I have to fill these with reports. I don't have time for your idiotic games right now. Get out."

"Ha! Chou told me you were grouchy today." He grinned an plopped down in the chair in front of Saitou's desk. "Don't worry, 'Jime. I'll cheer you up!"

"Alright. Perhaps you didn't hear me when I said, 'Get out.'"

"No, I heard ya. I just chose to ignore it. Go on back to work. I'll just sit hear and doodle, erm, I mean, make art." Sano grinned.

Saitou looked at him suspiciously as Sano grabbed an empty sheet of paper and started scribbling. He raised an eyebrow and went back to work. After an hour or so of silence and Saitou's suspicions gradually disappearing, a piece of paper was slid into Saitou's vision. Saitou glanced at it.

It said: -Hi 'Jime!-

Without looking up Saitou said, "Why the hell are you writing to me when I'm only a few centimeters away?"

Sano rolled his eyes and snatched the paper back, scribbling on it. -It's more interesting this way. 'sides, now you won't be able to yell at me!-

"Whatever." Saitou grumbled.

Sano smiled. "Now let's try this again..." -Hajimemashite!-

Saitou actually smirked at that one. -Hello, ahou.-

Sano smiled approvingly. -Good, you're making progress.-

-Whatever.-

-I knew you were gonna say that. You're so predictable, Hajime.-

-As are you.-

Sano grinned while he wrote. -Wanna fuck?-

Saitou smirked. -I told you not now.-

-Come on. It'll help you relax. I mean, you got all hot and bothered the second I walked in here.-

-On the contrary. I was "hot and bothered" long before you walked in. The sun has a tendency to do that to people, you know.-

-So it's the sun that turns you on, ne Saitou? Well, then I'll light up your life, baby.-

Saitou laughed out loud at that. -Sou desu ka?-

-Absolutely, I mean, I'm hot, damnit. Don't lie. You get hard the second you see me.-

-...I have to get back to work.-

-Yeah, yeah. Fine. You go ahead and do your work then. While you do, think about what I said...-

Saitou chuckled and started writing his reports again. An hour or so later, Sano scribbled another note and laid the paper in Saitou's line of vision. Saitou glanced at it then lifted his head up at what it said.

-It's a lovely day outside... Wanna fuck?-

Saitou smirked. -Not now, so stop asking.-

-Oh, come on! You'll be the bad ass cop and I'll be the sexy robber who needs to be punished.- Sano made an interesting gesture with his tongue as Saitou laughed at him dryly.

-Let me finish my work and I'll "punish" you all you want.-

-'knew you couldn't resist me. I'm just too damn sexy.-

-Right... You're incredibly cheesy, you know that?-

-Whatever. ...I can picture it now. Knocking all that shit off your desk. You ripping my clothes off... Then you'd bend me over the desk and unzip your pants and...-

Saitou snatched the paper and decided to finish Sano's thought. -...Force you to suck me off?-

-No! You'd fuck me silly!-

-I'd rather have you suck me off.- He smirked.

Sano balled up the paper and threw it at Saitou's head. Saitou laughed. "Aw. It appears I've ruffled the Roosterhead's feathers." He teased.

Sano crossed his arms and pouted. "Shut up! Just hurry up already..."

"Patience is a virtue, ahou ga."

"Well, I ain't got any!" Sano stated while continuing to pout.

Saitou laughed causing Sano to frown even more at the twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "...I'm finished." he softly spoke and with a mocking tone of voice that would be used with a small child.

"Yes!" Sano jumped up and grinned. "Let's do it!"

Saitou narrowed his eyes and smirked at Sano. "Yes. Let's..." He got up and licked his lips, walking towards Sano.

"S-Saitou?" Sano backed up and Saitou kept walking towards him until Sano's back hit the door. Sano cowered under Saitou's lustful gaze.

"Now you will receive your punishment..."

-------------------

_**"OH GOD! HAJIME!"**_

Chou fell out of his chair at the scream. "'the hell was that?" He walked up to Saitou's door and pushed through the crowd in front of it. He pressed his ear up against the door. All he heard was scratching and moaning and the door kept moving like something was hitting it. He grinned. "Well, well. Guess the boss ain't grouchy no more."

* * *

Well, what do ya think? Not my best stuff. Really, it was almost an excuse to just write smut! HAHA! Please review. All CONSTRUCTIVE critcism (and praise) excepted, but please be nice. I am, oh so, fragile. XD 

Oh, and if you find any mistakes please let me know. I'm my own beta.


End file.
